


BTS & MONSTA X - Request!

by orphan_account



Series: Alternate Universe of Cross Pairings [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: All possible pairings, Alternate Realities, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Blowjobs, Everything your little yaoi heart desires, Fluff, Heats, Horror, Humor, Hybrids, Idols, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Requests, Rimjobs, Rough Sex, Short Stories, Smut, Yaoi, cross pairing, daddy kinks, fml what am i doing, handjobs, no powers, powers, request your favorite pairing, shit there is a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request your favorite pairing! Either MONSTA X, or BTS, or a pairing involving both!</p><p>A place to read about any an all pairings concerning the two groups.</p><p>Cross pairings or inner pairings, no one idol is safe.</p><p>As a disclaimer, this is all short stories, designed one chapter a piece. There are warnings listed in the above tags, and there will be warnings before each and every chapter.</p><p>No idol was harmed in the process of this.</p><p>Enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's not a pancake!

**Author's Note:**

> Lee Jooheon & Min Yoongi  
> -Fluff  
> -MPreg  
> -Humor  
> -Very, very, very slight smut  
> -Cursing, because Yoongi
> 
> Premise: Yoongi gets pregnant.

Collapsing on top of Jooheon, Yoongi tried catching his breath as he weakly crawled into the sheets and into his lover's embrace. To say he was tired was an understatement, and he knew just how taxing being on the bottom would be.

"Fuck, babe. That was... Fucking great," Jooheon managed to gasp out as he held Yoongi tightly and laid a sloppy wet kiss on his head. Yoongi could only chuckle as he laid his own kiss on Jooheon's chest.

"Just, don't ask me to go through with it too many times. Like, seriously."

"I like being on bottom anyway," Jooheon shrugged as both men started relaxing, off to dreamland as they slept peacefully.

 

The next morning, Jooheon was holding back Yoongi's hair as he threw up in the toilet, hacking sounds and coughing that started worrying him.

It seemed to only get worse as a couple months went by as Yoongi seemed to be having very major mood swings. And so Jooheon has tried to calm Yoongi down but there was no way.

"Damnit! That's not a fucking pancake Jooheon!"

"You said you wanted a fucking omelet!"

The fight escalated with Yoongi crying, having a temper tantrum and refusing to eat his food. Sighing, Jooheon walked over and kissed the man, caressing his hair.

"Babe, you've been like this all day. What's wrong?"

"I.... I don't know, but my body feels so funny." And it was true, Yoongi had no idea what was going on with him. And so, he had started crying. Pulling him in, Jooheon hummed a small tune and calmed Yoongi down, lifting his chin up and smiling sweetly.

"Baby, do you wanna go see a doctor or something?"

"B-But what if there is something wrong with me?"

Yoongi hiccuped and Jooheon could only frown as his lover seemed to be havin a mini breakdown.

Yoongi was never like this. He was guarded, cold on the outside but still caring, and was always a blunt person. Jooheon and him had met in college 5 years ago off of a hookup app (Grindr) and had hit it off instantly.

Jooheon had always been easy going and very positive, so he blamed the 'opposites attract' rule, because he was mesmerized by Yoongi. Yoongi was quite the gentleman and always treated Jooheon right, and a couple years on their anniversary he proposed on top of the Eiffel Tower in France. Yoongi had money and loved spoiling Jooheon, so imagine the trip and Jooheon's crying and cheering.

"Baby, everything is going to be okay. You're perfect in every way, and you're going to turn out fine. I love you, okay?"

Yoongi nodded as him and Jooheon shared a sweet, but quick kiss. Calling the nearest hospital, Jooheon set up an appointment in a couple of hours, cleaning up everything and getting Yoongi to calm down.

The drive over was absolute fucking hell.

"I want ice cream Jooheonieeee~"

"No! That's the wrong fucking flavor!"

"Why do dogs have to die?? They're so perfect!"

Jooheon was starting to get a headache and had wondered why in the hell Yoongi was acting like some melodramatic female.

And then when Yoongi had thrown up on Jooheon's favorite shoes, it took him all his willpower to not push Yoongi into the moving door.

And I do mean all of his willpower.

Sitting for a little, Jooheon was grumpy while Yoongi was lovingly holding onto his arm and humming a tune from Annie.

Jooheon knew it. This was how he was going to die. Yoongi was going psychotic, and now was the time that the world would be taken over by aliens.

Yep, Jooheon had prayed for the first time and had asked God for forgiveness.

 

After a few tests, the doctor came back completely puzzled and holding onto the results tightly as both men looked at him expectantly. So Yoongi spoke up, hoping to hear good news: "So, Doc, what's going on with me?"

"Uhhhh....." The doctor trailed off as he looked at Jooheon uncomfortably.

"Doc?"

"Right, so.... You're a married couple right?"

The boys said yes in unison, confused.

"Well, after some activities, it seems that your husband, Yoongi, is pregnant."

Yoongi stared at the doctor and started laughing, while Jooheon's face went blank.

That..... Wasn't entirely preposterous.

"Riiiiight. So really, Doc, what's the results?"

The doctor simply shook his head and showed Yoongi the Manila folder, as Yoongi's eyes started widening. He looked at Jooheon and weakly smiled.

"Hey, babe?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Looks like you're gonna be a daddy..... Great, right?"

The last thing Jooheon heard was Yoongi throwing up and the doctor calling for the nurse.

Lee Jooheon fainted.


	2. Ha ha, fuck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lim Changkyun and Jeon Jungkook  
> -Some smut  
> -Fluff  
> -Lots of humor  
> -Not so implied rape  
> -Heart warming gay shit
> 
> Premise: Changkyun and Jungkook's 4th anniversary.

“F-Fuck, Kookie.”

 

Changkyun couldn't help but moan in ecstasy as Jungkook was slowly working his cock, fisting his hair as Jungkook was lightly playing with his nipples: locking eyes for a little, Changkyun saw just how hungry Jungkook was as he started changing his pace a little, twisting the nipple a little harder as Changkyun whimpered. Eyes widening, Changkyun felt his abdomen tighten as his body started shaking a little, signaling his oncoming release as tears started falling and his jaw started dropping with filthy moans filling the room.

 

“Baby, I-I...!”

 

Pulling off with a pop and licking the underside of his lover's cock, Jungkook hummed sending vibrations right into his cock as Changkyun screamed and released with the cum streaming down and onto Jungkook's face. Taking a finger and taking some cum, he started sucking on his fingers and swallowing the bitter and sweet cum, moaning in ecstasy as Changkyun hid his face in the pillow and groaned. Coming up, Jungkook licked Changkyun's ear as the latter moaned and bashfully looked at Jungkook, but with a smile.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Happy 4th anniversary, baby. I love you too.”

 

Sharing a sweet kiss, Changkyun was blushing as Jungkook took him in his arms as they laid together comfortably with no rush or anything.

 

“Babe, we have to go shopping for food. I wanted to cook your favorites tonight....” Changkyunt railed off as Jungkook massaged his scalp humming, laying sweet kisses along his hair that was laced with a lilac smell and light sweat.

 

“Okay, baby. But can we go in a little?”

 

“Jungkook.”

 

“Changie, I just sucked you off and I'm tired. And you're in _no_ position to be leaving since you're pretty much almost asleep.”

 

“F-Fuck you...”

 

“And you want me to bottom tonight too? Jesus fucking Christ, my little princess is so demanding,” chuckling from a light slap against his chest, Jungkook simply murmured 'I love yous' into his hair as Changkyun whined and moaned, complaining that the act was turning him on again.

 

The two had a few more rounds before actually getting to the shower.

 

To which Jungkook got a much needed blowjob from Changkyun.

 

And right next to the door, Jungkook had gotten a handjob.

 

If there was anything about Jungkook and Changkyun that people should understand, is that they go together very well, and are almost inseparable. Changkyun is the type of guy who doesn't really talk much, but really cares for people and has a bit of a sense of humor as well. He has an IQ of 145, so a lot of problems requiring solutions and book smarts is something that he possesses easily and can execute just as well. He founded a multi-million dollar company that handled international affairs for every country in the world, which had turned out so well that multiple locations were established in at least 30 more countries. But the main location was right here in Seoul, Korea. From the outside looking in, you could say Changkyun was the perfect man.

 

His 'only weakness' was Jungkook.

 

Jeon Jungkook was a jock who had all the street smarts and was the most popular guy back in college. He was average in book smarts and didn't care much for school, but had managed to come out of college with a great job in planning weddings for people in Seoul, Korea, and had actually opened more locations in random spots in the world. He was successful for himself, and had also seemed like the perfect man.

 

His 'only weakness' was Changkyun.

 

Both men actually met at their mutual friend's birthday party, Hoseok's, where he had ended up announcing his engagement to Wonho. Both men had actually been chosen as the best men, and had decided to exchange contact information with the same thought in their heads.

 

_He's fucking hot._

 

A few meetings of planning had turned into little lunch dates, which turned into meetings at the gym, which led to dinner dates, which led to clubbing, which led to eventual sex. Both men are very versatile, but there was something about the way Changkyun fucked Jungkook that had him head over heels in love. And there as something about Jungkook being submissive that had Changkyun head over heels in love.

 

They ended up having an open relationship at first, realizing that the other was just as horny or freaky, which had ended up horribly. The first guy they ended up with was absolutely horrible: Namjoon, was it?

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

 

“F-Fuck! S-Slow down!” Changkyun was groaning as the guy, Namjoon, was ripping into him and slapping his ass roughly: he wanted someone rough to fuck him while Jungkook fucked his mouth, but it seems Namjoon was a little _too_ rough. Slowing down, Namjoon pulled out and jacked off onto Changkyun's back, stroking out the last of his orgasm while Changkyun was wobbling into Jungkook's arms, the latter furious and concerned for his lover.

 

“Namjoon, that was too fucking much.”

 

“Kook, come on man. That was fucking hot, do-”

 

“ _No._ We said being a little rough was okay, but you overdid it man. I think you should leave.”

 

“Fine. Whatever, bro.”

 

Getting his pants back on, Namjoon simply waved as he led himself down the steps and out the door, with Changkyun laying in Jungkook's arms shuddering from the contact.

 

 

**PRESENT**

 

 

Since that day, Jungkook and Changkyun both agreed with ease that an open relationship was the worse fucking idea ever. But eventually following their best friend's wedding, they got engaged in Paris, France and married the following year. Having been together for a while really helped them become even closer and iron out any and all issues, now a fully functioning unit that had the best communication in the world. But they men couldn't help but feel that something was missing, and sometimes that was disconcerting.

 

“Changieeee~”

 

“No, Jungkook. I am _not_ getting you chips.”

 

“But why not?”

 

“Hello, couples that diet together stay together?”

 

Changkyun said incredulously as Jungkook stared blankly and flicked him off, getting a bag of Doritos anyways that led to Changkyun rolling his eyes: Changkyun really couldn't resist spoiling Jungkook, and Jungkook really couldn't resist testing his patience. Walking through the aisles, both men simply talked about work and plans for what to do next.

 

“Yeah, I'm gonna have to tell Jimin to run the store over in Kuwait. I gotta figure out a good translator and the specifics of that.”

 

“Kuwait.... Doesn't our friend Jimmy know people there?”

 

“Huh, you're right. Changie! I love you!” Jungkook yelled as he exasperatingly danced around the aisle, only embarrassing Changkyun further than before as Changkyun started walking faster with the cart through the aisle to leave Jungkook whining behind.

 

The ride back home was nothing but noise as both men were singing songs together, enjoying each others' company and the time spent together, since sometimes they don't get the chance to just enjoy each other. Parking in the garage, both men carried the bags inside as they heard their answering machine beep, signaling that there was a message. Putting the backs on the counter, Jungkook simply hopped up and started opening the bag of Doritos, which meant Changkyun had to go check out. Pressing the button, they were met with both Hoseok's screaming:

 

“ _Omo! Happy Anniversary to you guys! We are so happy you're ha- goddamit, Hyorin! Put the damn make up down!”_

 

“ _Ahhh, Wonho is chasing Hyorin right now, seems like she found his lip gloss and is having an absolute field day with it. Anyways, congrats to you guys! We wanted to come and surprise you, but with Hyorin starting school soon and Wonho's modeling career taking off here in Hawaii, it seemed better to just stay he-”_

 

“ _Yah! But we love you both so, so, so, SO much! So fuck him good, Changkyun!”_

 

“ _WONHO LANGUAGE!”_

 

“ _ha ha! Fuck!”_

 

“ _I HAVE TO GO. JESUS WONHO-”_

 

The message cut off suddenly and Changkyun was laughing heartily with Jungkook joining in as well. Walking back over, Changkyun started getting everything ready while Jungkook could only stare at the man moving around in front of him: Changkyun had come such a far way from where he was.

 

Jungkook remembered the older male being absolutely quiet and grunting, which made him feel like he had to work harder. But with every meeting and meal they had shared, Changkyun had let Jungkook in to know who the real Changkyun was, and it was everything Jungkook needed: Changkyun was kind, thoughtful, shy, and strong. He was the opposite of him, but Jungkook knew that Changkyun was the best man for him and didn't plan on sharing him with anyone. Feeling hands rubbing his thighs, Jungkook snapped out of his trance and was met with a worried expression of his lover.

 

“Baby, you okay? You seemed out of it.”

 

“Y-Yeah... I was thinking about how lucky I am to have you.”

 

“You're weird.”

 

“You like it.”

 

“No I don't.”

 

“Changie~”

 

“God you're too much,” Changkyun chuckled and pressed a light kiss on Jungkook's plump lips, wrapping his arms around Jungkook's waist as the other man wrapped his arms around his neck: deepening their kiss, Jungkook sighed and felt bliss enter his body as Changkyun's tongue wrapped around his and was somehow massaging it at the same time. Pulling back, Jungkook could only smiled with plump, wet lips as Changkyun smiled back.

 

“What if we had a child, Kookie?”

 

“W-What?”

 

Jeon Jungkook wasn't a crier by any means. He really wasn't. But Changkyun had a way of timing and words that left him speechless, and sometimes it meant that crying was accompanied with it. Jungkook called it an 'unnecessary chemical reaction' but they both knew better. And so Changkyun continued.

 

“Why not, baby? You would be an amazing father, I just know it.”

 

“God fucking damnit Changkyun. You and your timing. But, I mean, sure? I would be so happy to have a child with you.”

 

Sharing a few more kisses, Changkyun pulled back to the turn the oven off as he scooped Jungkook into his arms, walking upstairs towards the bedroom.

 

'Then let's go make a baby. I'm gonna _make_ you pregnant.”

 

Jungkook knew he was gonna be so sore tomorrow. But that was okay.

 

Because Changkyun was worth it. He's the love of his life, and it's worth it.

 

Plus he loves Changkyun's cock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was idk?
> 
> /hides drinking orange juice/
> 
> but I didn't want to put too much smut, since I don't really get that dynamic from this couple.  
> But if you look out for later, I will be putting in side stories in a separate installment of outtakes from the stories.
> 
> but i hope you enjoyed!  
> /waves from behind Changkyun and Jungkook/
> 
> To andi: I didn't put a lot of smut, so don't kill me? But I have an entire oneshot saved on my laptop of them having the gay sex that i will publish for you soon!
> 
> <3
> 
> /kbye


	3. A Harmonious Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lim Changkyun and Shownu (Son Hyunwoo)  
> -Fluff  
> -Smut  
> -Humor  
> -Gay shit
> 
> Premise: Changkyun becomes the color Shownu needs in his life.
> 
> Loosely based on the new song 'Love Painting' by Nu'est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you listen to that song/album while reading this, it's really fucking cool.  
> or not. you don't have to?
> 
> /hides again/  
> enjoy!

 

 

> _Even Beauty is jealous of you_  
>  _I’m lingering around you (secretly)_  
>  _I wanna fill you up with a bright light_  
>  _And you are a red light ruby, maybe_

 

The first time Shownu had laid eyes on Changkyun, he knew that he was fucked from the beginning. It was a house party in California that Shownu had attended on 'strict orders' by his best friend Wonho while he was in town on business, the only way that he could placate the motherly man. It was a mansion located in the back of Beverly Hills, and had a golden gate with two guards posted at each side, which had meant that this was probably one of the most important people _ever_. Or just a spoiled brat. Either way, this party meant a few things:

 

**Free food + free booze + fine people = trouble for Shownu.**

 

He had parked his Audi on the side where Wonho's BMW was parked, walking up to the door to only be met with a huge hug that almost knocked the wind out of him: hugging his best friend back, Shownu smiled greatly asWonho had started talking his ear off, talking about how good he and his boyfriend Kihyun were doing.

 

Shownu and Wonho met back in Seoul, South Korea when they attended Seoul National University, both attending the major meeting involving new and incoming freshman for the music studies area. Shownu was majoring in dance at the time with an extension involving both singing and a little modeling, while Wonho was a vocal studies major and with a minor in culinary arts. And to make matters even better, Wonho had become Shownu's roommate and the two had survived the few years they had together while pursuing what they loved. They ended up graduating as co-valedictorians and going their separate ways, but never lost contact: now Shownu is a high in demand dancer and founder of Starship Entertainment, and Wonho was the world's #1 chef, which hadn't surprised Shownu at all.

 

Going inside, the men had found themselves impressed with the interior: there was a crystal chandelier that was the main centerpiece of the entire middle room that shined with ease and refracted the lights that surrounded it, illuminating and encompassing the room with its sheer beauty. The staircase behind it led up and reminded Shownu of the old movies in black and white that had long staircases and would look good for any dramatic American scene to occur. Of course there was a long table that stretched from one extreme end of the mansion to the other adorned with copious amounts of food stemming from all different regions and cuisines of the world: Armenian, Cuban, Korean, Indian, you name it. And it even came with all kinds of assortments of alcoholic beverages and wine, coupled with many bartenders who were wearing velvet vests and tight black pants, no doubt models who were paid handsomely for their time. Shownu had looked to his side and noticed Wonho was already moving to the buffet table, no doubt assessing the quality of all the food when Shownu had locked eyes with a man across the hallway who had the most honest and beautiful smile: he was dressed in a shirt that was fitted to his body and accentuated each and every curve, no doubt designer and cost a pretty penny, with leather pants made by Armani and only matched by Armani boots that looked even more brand new than the Audi Shownu had purchased the other day. The man was stylish from head to toe and had been walking towards Shownu, waving the other guests away.

 

Taking his spot right next to Shownu, the man spoke up, with a surprisingly low voice that was sending shivers up Shownu's spine.

 

“You just getting' here?”

 

The man had such a gorgeous smirk that it was making Shownu's heart flutter and do flips and other stupid shit Shownu was too prideful to admit. So he gulped, and said the smoothest thing that first came to mind:

 

“You're beautiful. Uh, I mean, I......”

 

And the man chuckled and laid his hand gently on Shownu's, and smiled again, this time with his eyes disappearing and his jet black hair seeming almost luminescent underneath the bright and now somehow blinding lights.

 

“I'm Lim Changkyun.”

 

 

 

 

> _In my black and white life, you_  
>  _You put color into my love, painting painting_  
>  _Like a beautiful scenery, wuh_  
>  _With all I am, you you_  
>  _With all I am, I will protect you_  
>  _From the East where the flowers bloom_  
>  _A harmonious color_

 

Lim Changkyun was one of the sweetest men Shownu had ever met, and at first that was an issue: despite Changkyun's tough exterior and low enough voice, the boy couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to. And that was okay. Shownu had become like a protector to him, and had vowed to look after Changkyun no matter what: he even moved to California to be even closer and had found his afternoons taken up by Changkyun to fully explore California and what it had to offer. They stopped by every restaurant and food cart that Changkyun had grown to love, visited every clothing store that he had ever purchased from, and even introduced Shownu to his favorite arcade while he was growing up – and even now he was kicking Shownu's ass in Dance Dance Revolution.

 

But it's okay, because Shownu only let the younger male win. Really.

 

“I thought you could dance?” Changkyun snickered as he took a sip of his Mountain Dew, taking in the sight of a physically exhausted Shownu. Shownu looked at him and just groaned loudly.

 

“Fucking punk, you know I only let you win!”

 

“Or maybe you're getting old!” Changkyun just kept laughing while Shownu just stared incredulously and banged his head against the very cold table, cursing the Gods for his inability to resist staring at the beautiful, younger male.

 

To Shownu, Lim Changkyun was a blessing from above: Shownu's life wasn't boring, but there was always something missing from it, and he knew he had found it with Changkyun.

 

Every laugh tickled his fancy.

 

Every loving look caused his heart to thump faster.

 

Every touch, hug, kiss, and joke had Shownu falling deeper and deeper in love. And all he wanted – no, all he craved – was for more and more of Changkyun for the rest of eternity.

 

 

 

The day Shownu had asked Changkyun out on a date was a rainy day just sitting and listening to different singers in Shownu's luxurious apartment, and Changkyun was absentmindedly playing and twirling Shownu's now chestnut brown hair as they just sat in comfortable silence for a little.

 

“I like the flow he has here, the words sound like they're second nature.”

 

“I just can't stand the tone that switches from verse to verse though, maybe a bit more consistency with a little surprise here and there?”

 

Changkyun hummed in agreement as Shownu was bobbing his head a little, smiling against Changkyun's thigh. If anything, Shownu was starting to really enjoy Changkyun's body. Changkyun had very nicely toned thighs with little meat in them, with a very nice frame that Shownu had grown to love looking at. But Changkyun probably had the best ass he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but admire it: he had enough dirty and wet dreams about it, and even though he found himself becoming semi-hard as he thought about Changkyun thrown against the wall, riding his cock and panting out his name so h-

 

“Hyung? You, uh, okay?”

 

Changkyun had taken notice to the small shifts in movement by Shownu, and that had made things a little uncomfortable as he found himself wanting to wrap his hands in the man's hair and just envelop him in a sweet and passionate kiss.

 

“Changkyun, I wanna date you.”

 

“Huh, you're such a gentleman.”

 

“I'm serious. You're still the most beautiful thing to me since the first night I met you.”

 

“Would you still think that way when we are old and rocking back and forth on an old porch somewhere?”

 

“We, huh?” Shownu smirked as he came up taking Changkyun's blushing face into his hand: looking him in the eyes, Shownu could see so much potential for a fantastic future with him, and he had to admit that the boy had this uncanny ability of seducing him with no fucking work at all.

 

“Hyung...”

 

“I want to be with you. You have added something to my life that I had always needed, and I'm gonna be selfish and keep you to myself.”

 

Changkyun was studying Shownu's face, caressing the side and tilting his head as he reveled in the feel of Shownu's warm but steady hand: Changkyun started smiling as he was, no doubt, imagining a future with the man, and opened his eyes with one of the most breathtakingly gorgeous smiles Shownu had ever seen.

 

“Well, I am craving some bulgogi. Lucky for you, I like you. Just a little, though.”

 

They ended up having an intense tickle fight a little after, and had opted for calling for takeout, too lazy to go to the restaurant.

 

That was around the corner.

 

 

 

The first time Shownu and Changkyun made love was magical.

 

Gentle. Passionate. Challenging. Eye-opening. Love.

 

It had happened when Changkyun had came over to Shownu's apartment with a bottle of wine and a pizza, wanting to celebrate their one year anniversary together in quiet which had made Shownu happy. The two had been working a lot lately and had kept in contact via SMS and video chat, never missing a moment together. Whether it be Shownu's singing tour and group management in South Korea or a few underground dance battles, or Changkyun's many collaboration performances with the artists from the company and composing hits for a lot of the big names in the music business, they never lost touch. They rarely fought and whenever it happened, it was usually because Shownu was insecure Changkyun would move on easily and find someone better than him. And here is the nauseating conversation:

 

 

**To: lovely pabo <3**

 

_hyungie how are you today?_

 

 

**To: kyunnie**

 

i _m ok, I guess.... >.<_

 

 

**To: lovely pabo <3**

 

_Talk to me, what's going on?_

 

 

**To: kyunnie**

 

_You're perfect in every way, and I wonder how it is you even wanna be with me when I'm so busy all the time. You can have any man, and they would be better than me._

 

 

**To: lovely pabo <3**

 

_Nah, there is only one man for me. And when he gets back from this tour and his business, I am gonna show him just how amazing and perfect HE is. Now stop being a bitch, and be my man._

 

 

**To: kyunnie**

 

_Wife, yes wife!_

 

 

**To: lovely pabo <3**

 

_you are so fucking ridiculous. Lucky I like your dumbass. Now hurry your ass back._

 

 

**To: kyunnie**

 

_You like my ass?? ;) and yah, respect your elders!_

 

 

**To: lovely pabo <3**

 

_ugh, go to hell. <3_

 

 

 

Having eaten half the pizza and nicely buzzed off of the dessert wine, Changkyun and Shownu were laying in bed singing Girl's Generation and complimenting each other, laughing loudly and cheering every time Taeyeon did an ad-lib or high note.

 

“Hyuuuuung! Happy Anniversary!”

 

“Happy Anniversary, baby... I love you,” Shownu said as he twirled and fell on his face, causing Changkyun to laugh even louder as Shownu crawled over and kissed him, laughing into the kiss as Changkyun stopped for a second and stared, causing Shownu to stop for a second.

 

“You love me?”

 

“I've been in love with you since I met you, baby.”

 

“Hyung....”

 

“I am serious.” The was an air of finality and confidence that had enveloped the area that hadn't been there before, and the atmosphere had changed completely: Changkyun had cried a little, and a warm smile had come onto his face as Shownu kissed all the tears away. Leading himself down to Changkyun's mouth, Shownu took it all in as Changkyun submitted himself willingly and had become lost on a plane with Shownu that led to a hidden world of pleasure where only the two of them could exist together. Tongues massaging each other, Shownu stood up with Changkyun in his hands as he cupped him by the ass and backed him up against the wall and started kissing him more passionately: Changkyun's moans were high in pitch and were mixed in with whines and groans for more and Shownu was happily complying. Putting him down, both men undressed each other as Changkyun suddenly felt embarrassed, trying to hide himself when Shownu forced his hands against the wall to stare right into Changkyun's soul.

 

“Never hide yourself from me. You're too perfect, and you're all mine baby.”

 

Shownu's voice had never been this low, but Changkyun had no inclination to complain once Shownu was lightly sucking on each and every piece of skin on his body, moaning for more while Shownu started slowly stroking his cock. Changkyun finally got to break apart from Shownu as he got on his knees, wondrously staring at Shownu's cock and its girth: as he licked the balls that hung, he took the throbbing erection into his hand and worked his way up, making sure to nibble a little at the head.

 

“Fuck, baby,” Shownu couldn't hold back his moans as Changkyun took him whole and was massaging his sack, another hand grabbing a firm grip on his ass while he worked the erection: Shownu's hand reached down and tangled itself in the younger male's hair and slowly guided it back and forth with little force, but steady with conviction. Bobbing and slurping his tongue around, Changkyun looked up with hooded eyes that screamed desire and want, passion and need for Shownu. Pulling off with a pop, Shownu gasped a little as Changkyun stood up only to be thrown against the wall and kissed harshly, showing signs of a feral Shownu that couldn't hold back anymore: the grip on Changkyun's hair was hard but still loose, the touch familiar and welcome as they both shared more sweet kisses together.

 

“Hyung... I love you too.”

 

“I'm glad baby...”

 

“Hyung, _please_.”

 

Changkyun's lips were wet and red, plump and loosely hanging as Changkyun had breathy whines flowing out freely from his throat: Shownu was licking the side of his neck with one arm against the wall behind Changkyun as the other one was teasingly pumping his cock, “What, baby?”

 

Shownu's voice was uncharacteristically low and gruff, sending shivers through Changkyun's body as he took a gulp of his saliva and opened his now dry mouth to speak.

 

“Make love to me, hyung. I _need_ you to,” Shownu complied with a smirk as he shared one more kiss and turned Changkyun over onto the wall, kneeling down slowly as he used his hands to trace down Changkyun's back and spine to his ass, gladly cupping the cheeks while goosebumps started appearing on the surface. Changkyun reached down and took his own length into his hand as the other arm stayed against the wall as Shownu took a finger and sucked on it for a little, lubricating it with enough spit: and as he slowly wormed the finger past the hole and delving deeper past the rings, Shownu moaned as Changkyun started hissing a little and allowed for his moans to increase in volume. Shownu was pumping in and out while stroking himself, enjoying the way Changkyun was writhing in pleasure and begging for more: adding two more fingers with Changkyun noticing at first as successful until Shownu felt a hard but soft surface that would counter with a little resistance, which only caused Changkyun to _scream_ out in pleasure.

 

“Hyung, fuck!” Changkyun couldn't even get out of his mouth to tell Shownu he was coming as he spurted all over the wall and used what little strength he had to hold himself up while Shownu did the rest with his still present strength as Shownu stood up and kept Changkyun's cheeks wide open for his own cock, slowly entering as Changkyun violently threw his head back onto Shownu's right shoulder and hissed at the intial opening of his hole. But as Shownu had finally gotten all in and waited for Changkyun to make his own adjustments, he moved slowly as Changkyun rocked his hips from side to side and craned his neck to the left to stare at Shownu in the eyes: and Shownu had picked up his pace and kept the same, steady strength that Changkyun had now become putty in Shownu's hands as he came undone a second time, spilling right into his and Shownu's joined hands. And not soon after, Changkyun had unknowingly clenched all around Shownu's length as Shownu groaned right into the younger male's mouth, filling him up and staying there for a while, slowly coming down to the floor while still holding Changkyun in his lips, sharing sweet kisses and chuckling.

 

“Hyung, is making love this sticky?”

 

“Uh, I mean....”

 

“Because I like it.”

 

“You're fucking weird.”

 

“You love it.”

 

Shownu sat there looking into Changkyun's eyes as he smiled, his eyes crinkling and sparkling despte the now more darkened room. Stroking his sweaty hair, Shownu just laughed a little and laid his head against Changkyun's neck.

 

'Yeah... Yeah, I do.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changkyun and yoongi are next - and it's about Yoongi being a dominant top. >__


	4. Daddy, can we have pizza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lim Changkyun and Min Yoongi  
> -A little fluff  
> -Dom/sub smut  
> -Yoongi is 24, Changkyun is 21  
> -Not really humor?
> 
> Premise: There is none. Just Yoongi being a dominant top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to me, Yoongi is a fucking animal in bed. but he still has a sweet side, and i think that no one can really resist Changkyun being adorable.  
> so there.  
> /drinks iced tea/
> 
> so enjoy the short, but really horrible smut.  
> /cries while eating a sandwich/
> 
> also, thank you for the support. im so happy im getting requests and love from everyone!  
> and please, share this with others, and keep requesting! ill try to update as much as i can, so please keep patient <3

“Changkyun, I'm home,” Yoongi said as he walked into his apartment that he shared with his lover: Changkyun came out rubbing his eyes as he sleepily smiled at Yoongi, donning a jockstrap and a tank top. Feeling Yoongi's slender arms encircle his body, Changkyun opened his eyes a little more and smiled big as Yoongi started nipping at his ear. Moaning and chuckling a little, Changkyun couldn't help how his body was reacting to Yoongi's gentle but firm touch.

 

“Yoongi-ah, what can I do for you tonight? Can I cook you dinner, run your bath, suck your cock?”

 

Yoongi smirked and took Changkyun's lips in his, nibbling on his lower lip and snaking a finger right into his already lubricated hole: both men were moaning now and Yoongi started thrusting two fingers into his hole, prodding his prostate easily while the other hand was planted firmly on the back of Changkyun's neck.

 

“Good boy. Already prepped for me?”

 

“Y-Yes, daddy...” Changkyun's forehead was already tainted with sweat as Yoongi kept up his strength and increased his pace, enjoying how the boy was already so vocal about the pleasure he was receiving: Changkyun wasn't usually very talkative, but when it came to pleasing Yoongi he was a whole different person. The relationship had started as something as Sugar Daddy & Baby, but it became so much more when they both fell in love.

 

“Fuck... Daddy...” Changkyun was mewling at this point, unable to keep his body from shivering until he was roughly pushed against the kitchen counter, hair pulled up bu Yoongi as he whispered seductively into his ear.

 

“No cumming until I say, baby. Safe word?”

 

“B-Banana....”

 

“Good. Now hold onto the counter, Daddy feels like being rough tonight,” Changkyun shuddered as he felt Yoongi's cock slip into his hole with little resistance, feeling full and moaning from how Yoongi was positioning himself: bringing his foot up onto the counter, he took Changkyun's hair by the fistful and started a little slow with some force, his ears tingling with excitement and pride as Changkyun was moaning shamelessly for more.

 

'Daddy, _please_!”

 

“Please what, _princess_?”

 

Changkyun couldn't help but blush, bashfully looking back as his body vibrated from the force of Yoongi.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

_Fuck,_ Yoongi thought. And so he complied, going faster allowing for himself to get lost in Changkyun's moans and thrusts as they both filled the room with moans and skin slapping: Changkyun's hole would tighten and un-tighten at the same time as Yoongi was pounding into him with no mercy, which only made Changkyun moan for more and more until a familiar tightening and warmth filled his stomach and spread to his tingling cock.

 

“I-I n-need t-to c-cum d- _ah, fuck_!”

 

“Cum for Daddy, baby,” and that was all Changkyun needed as he came untouched onto the counter and falling forward, sweating profusely and his moans becoming screams as Yoongi started going faster and harder while holding onto his arms, pulling them back as he didn't stop. Taking his right hand and wrapping it around Changkyun, Yoongi somehow turned the boy over while fucking him as his back was on top of the counter and his legs were now on his shoulders: Yoongi took Changkyun into his lips as he started kissing and licking the boy, already aware of how erratic his thrusts had now become as he came with a loud groan, filling the beautiful boy up as he stayed in, sharing a few sweet kisses and words.

 

“Daddy...”

 

“Baby?”

 

“I-I'm hungry,” Changkyun mumbled as his cheeks were flushed and perspiration that managed only to make Changkyun look even more desirable and fuckable. Yoongi blanked for a second and started laughing heartily, as he picked the boy up in his arms and headed for the bathroom. Sitting the half sleep boy on the bathroom counter, Yoongi started drawing the bath as he pored some bubble soap into it: getting back up, Yoongi walked over and rubbed some circles into Changkyun's thighs as he kissed the boy's neck and started blowing raspberries, which caused the boy to giggle and blush. It's true that Yoongi could be rough sometimes, but he was always sweet and understanding when it came to Changkyun. Fuck everyone else, though.

 

“Daddy can we have pizza?”

 

“Whatever you want, babe.”

 

“I love you, daddy.”

 

“And I love you, Changie,” blushing deeply, Changkyun hid his face in the crook of Yoongi's neck: chuckling, Yoongi simply laid kisses on Changkyun's head as he carried the boy to the bath, settling him in and stopping the water as they talked about each others' day.

 

Changkyun was a student and was in his last year, one of the top composition majors and always did well in his classes. Quiet and reserved, Changkyun had very few friends that he kept, but never found a reason to hide anything from Yoongi because of the amount of trust and love they both shared with each other. And Yoongi was a very successful producer and happened to own his own entertainment company, who was very similar to Changkyun. Yoongi and Changkyun had met a few years ago through a mutual friend for a blind date, and they had been inseparable since. And now they're married and planning on having children one day.

 

“My project was approved today, hyung! I get to compose music for the upcoming events and receive compensation!”

 

Changkyun had applied to become the main composer for his university for the year, which would lead to many other opportunities to travel and see new places. It had compensation involved and had promised to credit the composer for all the music, which would look very good for Changkyun. Yoongi clapped and smiled big, feeling proud and happy for his lover.

 

“Baby, I'm so proud of you. Seriously.”

 

“Can we celebrate?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“With lots of food?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“And booze?”

 

“Uh, yes?”

 

“And more sex?”

 

Yoongi chuckled as he slipped his hand into the bath, slipping a couple fingers into Changkyun's hole, relishing in the surprised moan that came from the boy.

 

“Anything for you, baby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is a pregnant vampire named Hoseok(Hobi) and a werewolf named Seokjin.  
> with some angst. so, look forward to that?  
> haha?  
> /waves hands in the air and nervously smiles/  
> bye bye!


	5. He... He's ours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung Hoseok and Kim Seokjin  
> -Fluff  
> -Smut  
> -A little angst  
> -Pregnancy  
> -Alternate Universe
> 
> Premise: Hoseok and Seokjin have a baby
> 
> Vampire Hoseok  
> Werewolf Seokjin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably my favorite story so far!  
> i hope you enjoy
> 
> thank you all for the kudos, subscriptions, comments, requests, and love! Please leave all your thoughts and share with others. It makes me happy when you all enjoy!

“Alright Seokjin, great work today – you sold a few houses today _and_ got us new clientele. I would say we are definitely glad to have you with us!”

 

“Ah, Namjoon hyung. You're too much – just glad to be helping in any way I can!” Seokjin exclaimed as he smiled greatly, bashful of the applause that he was receiving around him. Bowing towards everyone, he scratched the back of his neck and accepted everyone's handshakes, accepting the proud look he saw in Namjoon's face.

 

Seokjin is a realtor for a prestigious realty firm, having only started a few months ago as an assistant. He took the bar exam and passed with flying colors, next applying for a position as a full-time realtor at the firm. And it was lucky for him that his boss was also his best friend, Namjoon, who knew of Seokjin's determination and passion for the field of work, who had accepted Seokjin immdiately knowing that he would prove himself to everyone tenfold.

 

Throwing his arm around Seokjin, Namjoon grinned and walked towards the door, “Let's go bring some food to Hobi!”

 

Seokjin could only smile big as he thought about his husband, blushing and feeling a warm sensation flow through him. Shaking his head, he patted Namjoon on the back, “Actually, hyung, _I'll_ bring food to Hobi.”

 

Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows, eyes widening coupled with a huge blush tainting his cheeks when he realized what Seokjin had truly meant. “O-Oh... Uh, ew?” Both men simply laughed as they got in their respective cars and drove to their points of destination. Humming to himself, Seokjin could feel himself getting hotter and hotter as he undid the collar on his shirt, throwing his tie to the side and growling. Turning the corner, Seokjin found himself nearing the house him and his husband shared, finally parking in the driveway and running up to the door and unlocking it fast, met with a very, very pleasing sight.

 

“ _Fuck Hobi,_ ” Seokjin growled as he locked the door behind him, met with a very pleasing site: his boyfriend was laying against the couch with a black, slick dildo lightly sliding in and out of his hole, sweat running down the sides of his face with a blood bag on the floor drained of its contents.

 

“Baby, I couldn't wait anymore! Jiiiiiiin~!”

 

“Goddamit Hoseok, you know its my heat period right now.” Seokjin dropped his stuff and took off his shirt, bearing his well groomed body and neck to his lover, watching how dark his eyes had now become as he threw the dildo to the side and pushed Seokjin onto the floor while straddling him. Bearing his fangs, Hoseok inched closer until he stopped and looked into Seokjin's eyes lovingly, with amusement and happiness dancing across his face as Seokjin rubbed circles into Hoseok's waist.

 

“Good day, I see.”

 

“Of course baby. Wanna make it even better?”

 

 

A few rounds later, Seokjin was cleaning up the living room by getting up all the blood and fur that had accumulated in the center of the room.

 

Oh... _Oh._ I almost forgot to mention something very important.

 

Hoseok is a full blooded vampire, and Seokjin is a werewolf. They actually met, believe it or not, at a retirement home when they both unknowingly signed up for the same day and time to perform for the elderly: Hoseok is an amazing dancer and is well known throughout South Korea, whereas Seokjin is a very well known actor and singer who has traveled internationally. The two had met and it was love at first sight, deciding to collaborate for their performance, with an amazing amount of synergy and chemistry that was uncanny. The only problem, however, were their families.

 

Seokjin had come from a long line of Crescent Wolves, a pack who had always kept their line untainted and pure, only mating with other werewolves and seeking out new opportunities to add more to the pack. Seokjin was supposed to be next in line to become the head of the pack, but him admitting his homosexuality had a very negative effect, alienating him from the pack and ultimately from his family. Which would've killed Seokjin on the inside if it wasn't for Hoseok.

 

Hoseok came from a very long line of pure blooded vampires, who were the most powerful family line in the world, with different factions throughout and a council that oversees all the activities and their own. Contrary to popular belief of the stereotypes of vampires, they were a very open species. There was no shape-shifting, no need to hide from the sun – but, the thirst for blood was a real thing – but they always used blood bags instead of feeding on humans. The Jungs were vastly loved by all, without them truly knowing that they were vampires – just having an inkling that it wasn't possible to be human _and_ be that beautiful.

 

So when Hoseok had brought Seokjin home to meet his family for the first time, Seokjin was very surprised to learn that Hoseok was a vampire, unaware that the man he was in love with came from the pure-blooded line. He had heard things and had been taught things, but actually meeting with the family had put all his prior knowledge to shame – and he had embraced a new family as they welcomed him with open arms, taking him in as one of their own. And a couple of years later, both men are living together and very much in love, engaged and enjoying their life as it is.

 

Seokjin had gotten used to Hoseok probing through his mind, even if he wasn't a fan of it – but it was only for amusement purposes, which was okay with him. Besides reading people's minds, Hoseok did have a little bit of superhuman strength that matched Seokjin's, and his stamina was almost unreal. So a few rounds was usually the norm.

 

Feeling arms wrap around his frame, Seokjin smiled as Hoseok was nuzzling into his back and nibbling a little on the tight tank top on his lover.

 

“Seokkie, I'm really hungry. I want kimchi!” Hoseok exclaimed happily into Seokjin's back, feeling his body shiver as he felt hearty vibrations as the man laughed.

 

“Is this you speaking, or our oncoming hybrid baby, Jimin?”

 

“For your info, _me_ ,” Hoseok defiantly said as he huffed, cross his arms and look to the side as his face softened with Seokjin rubbing his huge belly: kissing the side of Hoseok's neck and hearing some giggling, Seokjin simply cupped the shorter man's face and kiss him sweetly.

 

9 months ago, if you had told Hoseok and Seokjin that it was possible to get pregnant, they would've laughed in your face and continue fucking. It had happened during of their many rounds when Seokjin had released his load inside of Hoseok with the latter screaming in pleasure and spilling onto both their bodies. But what should've made them wary was the fact that the cum didn't leak out like usual – it stayed inside of Hoseok, and they started witnessing the famous symptons of being pregnant – morning sickness, obscene tastes for food, mood swings. Except it was all vampified, making everything two times worse. They had even gotten into a fight because of the pregnancy, almost breaking up because Seokjin had refused to get up at 3 A.M. To drive all the way to McDonald's to get him 10 hashbrowns and 3 McGriddles.

 

But that's all in the past now, because Hoseok was due any day now. Any minute now.

 

 

 

Feeding Hoseok kimchi by the forkful, Seokjin grinned and talked with Hoseok about his day, enjoying how he lit up by simply talking about the dance studio.

 

“I'm telling you, Seokkie, little Jimin is gonna be an amazing dancer!”

 

“But what if he decides to not dance?” Seokjin chewed on his sandwich as he giggled at Hoseok eyeing the kimchi suspiciously.

 

“That's not gonna happen. Seokkie, we're musical Gods!” Hoseok stretched his arms to the extremes and started laughing with Seokjin just chuckling, no doubt amused by his antics until he heard an audible pound, his hair standing on top of his arms and his heart starting to pound. Looking to Hoseok, he felt the warmth leaves his body as Hoseok was now crouching, holding his stomach with blood dripping from the side of his mouth, groaning in pain as the pounding became incessant but less with force. Immediately getting up, Seokjin took Hoseok in his arms as he ran towards the door with his keys and wallet, closing the door behind him and getting Hoseok laying down in the car, tears staining his eyes and cheeks as Hoseok couldn't stop. Picking up his phone, Seokjin made a call to Hoseok's family, sighing in relief once he heard the sound of a voice.

 

“Hoseok's... H-Hoseok.. He...”

 

“Oh no, it's happening? We'll be right there, just make sure to get him admitted quickly, okay?”

 

“T-Thank you, Mrs. Jung...”

 

 

 

A few hours later, Seokjin was in his chair trying to calm down as his legs were moving at an incredible speed, Mrs. Jung holding his left hand and Mr. Jung patting his back: Seokjin would be lying if he said he was okay and that everything was going to work out – he had no clue, and _that_ was killing him on the inside.

 

He wanted nothing more than to hold Hoseok's hand and caress his face, smiling at him and tell him everything would be okay. All he wanted was to be there for his lover, and he couldn't. Just then, Namjoon came in through the door and greeted the Jungs flicking Seokjin on his forehead which earned a deathly glare from a smiling Namjoon.

 

“What the hell is _funny_ , hyung?!” Seokjin was growling at this point, only restrained by the Jungs as Namjoon shook his head and kept his smile.

 

“You gotta be strong for Hoseok, Jin. You do realize he can read your mind, and if he feels your stress, that won't do anyone any good – especially him and your soon to be born son, Jimin. So just chill, man. Hoseok _is_ a lot stronger than you, anyways,” Namjoon's grin grew wider as the tension in the room had dissipated immediately, replaced with a calm, but serious Seokjin: shaking his hand and hugging Namjoon, Seokjin weakly smiled as he sat back down, meditating to find his center and to stay as calm as he can.

 

_Please be okay, baby. I'm with you – everyone is here, so please be okay. I love you so much,_ Seokjin thought as he stayed in his position for the next half hour or so.

 

 

 

A half an hour later, the doctor came into the waiting room and looked upon the people gathered there, smiling big and alleviating all the negative feelings and tension in there.

 

“So, Doc? Please, what's going,” Seokjin said expectantly as the doctor walked over and started shaking his hand, still smiling big.

 

“Come see for yourself.”

 

 

 

 

“He is so adorable, isn't he? He definitely has my looks,” Hoseok joked as Seokjin was crying into his hair, unsure of how to handle himself as Hoseok hummed a lullaby to soothe his werewolf lover. Leading him up, Hoseok cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips, smiling and crying from happiness as they both turned to look at their soon put into Hoseok's arms as Seokjin tickled Jimin, enjoying the sound of his laughter and lack of eyes.

 

“He... He's _ours_?”

 

“Of course silly. What the fuck did I just go through?” Hoseok rolled his eyes as Seokjin played with Jimin, leaving kisses all over his face as the baby finally opened his eyes: Seokjin was astounded by the different colors and patterns that ran through his eyes. One eye was sharp, rough and yellow – and the other was a very light green with soft and golden rims.

 

“You do realize he is a hybrid, which means we need to get like, four times the amount of food?”

 

“Duh?”

 

“And he is probably gonna be a handful, like you.”

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

“Nah, I might get pregnant.”

 

“....... You're the worst.”

 

“And you're my everything.”

 

“Ugh, so cheesy.... I love you,” Hoseok said as he and Seokjin admired their baby boy, sharing another sweet kiss. Seokjin smiled and licked the side of Hoseok's face, making him blush and nuzzle into his baby's blanket-wrapped body.

 

“And I love you, Hobi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i've fallen in love with another pairing of BTS.   
> what the eff is my life
> 
> also, i got approached by a guy and asked out on a date and looked around me to make sure i wasn't being punk'd.  
> I WASN'T.  
> /dances around/
> 
> yay!  
> kbye guys, love yew all!


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to let everyone know that I am going to come back to my other works, I just need to work on myself and get my head back to where it was.

I recently went through a lot of family stuff and mental stuff, so I'm doing my best to stay as stable as possible.

I am sorry and grateful to those who are waiting, just please stick with me as I figure out who I am again.

Thank you for your love and support.

Comment below, I would love to hear from you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
